


Music In My Bones

by Write_reader23



Series: The Magic of Marching Band [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's a nerdy clarinet, Alternate Universe - High School, Demisexual Alec, Everyone is betting on them, Gen, Luke Garroway is a god, M/M, Magnus is in the drumline, Marching Band AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_reader23/pseuds/Write_reader23
Summary: It's senior year and Magnus finally decided it was time to make a move on the repressed Lightwood boy. Basically, marching band is a cult and everyone fits into stereotypes. Alec is the nerdy, but hot, Clarinet while Magnus is the Head Snare of the druggy drumline. Do they fall in love? Probably. Will there be angst? Not really, unless Camille starts it, of course. Is everyone betting on how long it'll take for Alec to finally agree to go out with Magnus? You betcha.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Magic of Marching Band [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Dark Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey started this because this year's marching band season (which is also my last season as I am a senior) is totally messed up due to covid and that made me sad. I decided to write Malec going through a normal band season to make me feel better (and also to write Malec because they're adorable). 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea how often I'm going to post or how many chapters this is going to be. I'm really using it as a stress-relief activity and figured I may as well share it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer was in full bloom, June creeping slowly to July before coming to a screeching halt. The last week of July was Alec’s favorite time of year. It marked the beginning of a new stage in his life, a new start surrounded by familiar people.

Marching Band season. 

Crowded in the band room, black plastic-and-metal chairs stacked against the walls and loose paper spread across the tiled floor, the student leaders sat in small clusters, waiting for leadership camp to begin. It was only three days really, a blip in the band timeline, but Alec adored it. 

All of it except the ice-breaker, of course. 

He knew—or at least knew _of_ —every single individual in the room. That in no way meant he was okay with talking with them. 

Alec pulled his long legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knee. Jace, his longtime best-friend and adopted brother, talked animatedly with Helen, Alec’s fellow Clarinet section leader. 

A door down one of the side halls opened, the directors strolling in with binders in their hands. 

“It’s great to see so many of you again, even better to see some new faces here,” Luke said with a characteristic grin on his dark face. Alec lifted his head, his eyes tracking the head director’s movement towards the front podium. Ragnor, the ever-grumpy assistant director, trailed behind him with a scowl. 

“Most of you know how this will go. I’ll call out a section and someone from that section will join the group. We’ll rotate so you’ll get the chance to catch up with your friends and hopefully make some new ones,” Luke said.

Jace chuckled and Alec elbowed him in the ribs. 

“As long as I don’t have to be in a group with Jonathan,” Jace muttered with a scowl. Alec grimaced knowing that _he_ might have the pleasure of seeing the Trumpet section leader and band president. Jace, however, had it much worse, as he too ruled over the Trumpets. 

Luke rattled off the sections and the students slowly migrated into their groups. Ragnor sulked around, handing out a notecard to one person in each group. 

Alec eyed his group warily, his knees once again against his chest. His unruly hair fell into his eyes and he swatted it out of the way. He knew all their names already but didn’t really know anything else. 

His gaze snagged on one figure in particular, a pretty boy sitting with his leather-clad legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, with ringed hands braced behind him for support—Magnus Bane. He wore a sleek tank top with silver necklaces around his neck, a blue feather charm hanging from one of them. Black kohl lined his chocolate eyes, gold glittering on his eyelids and a slight gloss to his lips. Magnus’s attention shifted and Alec flinched, trying to make himself invisible as his cheeks flared.

The girl on his left stared down at the card in her hands. “Name, class, instrument, favorite style of music, favorite color, and favorite type of food. Well,” the girl lifted her dark eyes and gave a half-wave to the rest of them, “Catarina Loss. Call me Cat. If anyone other than Magnus, of course, calls me Catarina, you’ll get a black eye.”

“Now, now, darling,” Magnus drawled. “No need to be hostile.”

Cat rolled her dark eyes and continued. “I’m a senior, I play the marimba, Pit leader and all that. I like alternative rock, blue, and pizza.”

She passed the card to the left. 

“Underhill,” he said. “Senior. I’m a Field Commander but I play the french horn. I like anything but hip hop, favorite color’s red, and black bean burritos.” He frowned at the card. “These are stupid questions,” he muttered.

Magnus snatched the card out of his hands, his nails painted a deep red that matched the ever-changing streaks in his dark, spiky hair. “Magnus Bane,” he said with a flourish. “Senior. I play the snares because I like _hitting_ things—” he placed unnecessary emphasis on the word “—I _love_ hip hop—” a pointed look at Underhill “—I’ll eat practically anything. I make a mean martini. And my favorite color is,” Magnus trailed off and Alec swallowed as their eyes met, “rainbow.”

Alec felt a flush as the card was thrusted towards him. Alec gingerly accepted the card, turning even redder as their skin brushed. _Get it together,_ he screamed at himself, growing increasingly uncomfortable. 

He stared at the card just so he wouldn’t have to look at anyone else. “Alec. Senior. Clarinet. Classical. Dark grey. Cheeseburger.” 

“Dark grey?” Cat asked, eyeing his baggy shirt. “You mean black?”

Alec scowled at her and the others laughed. A soft hand landed on his shoulder and he jerked to look. 

Magnus smiled at him. “Whatever you want to call it, it looks good on you.”

Alec blushed so hard he thought his head was going to explode. 

“Alright,” Luke called over the chatter, clapping his hands. “Let’s mix it up.”

His next group was all the people he didn’t like. Raj, Camille, and Jonathan. They didn’t bother reading the card, just talking amongst themselves, leaving Alec blissfully alone. He let his eyes wander around the room, stopping on the glittery Head Snare. He could never understand how someone who looked like _that_ wouldn’t be targeted by bullies. Especially in the drumline where the manly men dwelled. 

They rotated groups twice more before getting down to business. The section leaders divided their sections using small name cards, assigning two students at the max to one line leader, who would guide them throughout the season. 

Alec and Helen’s section, the Clarinets, only had ten people. Four line leaders (Alec and Helen included), two with two line children, two with only one child. Alec, using his position for his own gain, placed only one person in his line—some freshman named Emma who he hadn’t met yet. 

Once all the sections were sorted, the directors passed out dot charts and coordinate sheets, getting all the paperwork out of the way. As the directors explained to the newbie-leaders how to read the charts, everyone else split off with their friends. 

“I’m bored,” Jace complained, staring at his papers with a furrowed brow.

Alec chuckled. “You decided to be a leader, what did you expect?”

“Being allowed to pick bus seats first, being able to choose who’s in my line… Need I go on?”

Alec gave him a look. “Oh yeah. It’s not like you have to look after thirty people or anything.”

Jace smacked him on the shoulder, peering behind him. “What’s up with that Magnus guy, the Snare? He’s been giving you funny looks all day.”

Alec shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t know. Want to pick up lunch on the way home for Izzy?”

Jace’s face split into a wide grin. “Ah man, I’ve been craving burritos.”

Alec scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

* * *

The following day, the directors and leaders reviewed the music and theme for the show. It was simple enough, with a few complicated runs and shuffled dynamics. The overall theme was darker than previous years. If anything, it was something their band was going to excel at. With a heavy brass bottom and relatively weak woodwind section, the balance was perfect for eerie and disquieting music. Just from looking at Jace’s sheet music, Alec knew the brass hit would be spectacular. 

The competition show this year was titled _This Is The Hunt_ , a story about love lost and found again. Each of the three movements held a bit of mystery. If anything, this year would be better than the cheesy carnival theme from last year. 

He was never eating cotton candy ever again, the poor Color Guard—the wicked girls and handful of boys who slung flags around—looked like the puffy sugar had been dumped on them. Izzy hadn’t been able to shut up about the disgusting look, let alone the matching face paint. Izzy was amazing with her flag, but if she hated the costume, she hated the show and that didn’t translate well into performances. 

The third and final day of leadership camp was used to set up the band room with chairs and music stands. They also had to clear the parking lot of goose poop, something everyone complained about, much to Ragnor’s pleasure. 

Being two of the tallest guys there, Alec and Magnus were dragged into taking down the chairs from their stacks. Alec, trying though he may, couldn’t keep his eyes off of the way Magnus’s glittery red shirt pulled up as he reached towards the top, leaving a trail of smooth golden skin visible. And the way his dark jeans hugged his—

Alec shook his head and took another chair down. 

“So Alec,” Magnus started slowly. He paused and gave Alec a questioning look. “Alec must be short for something?”

“Uh—Alexander. But no one calls me that,” he said weakly.

Magnum tapped a finger to his chin. “Mmm. _Alexander._ I quite like it.” 

“Thanks,” Alec muttered, trying to pretend his face wasn’t on fire.

Alec started to lower another chair when—

“You should go on a date with me,” Magnus said with a grin.

The chair clattered to the tiled floor.

Alec scratched at the back of his neck, ducking his head. “I—You—I’m

not—Should—Uh?” he stuttered. 

Magnus chuckled and the sound reverberated through Alec’s bones, almost like music. He placed a hand on Alec’s forearm, gripping it slightly, rubbing a small circle with his thumb. The feeling of Magnus’s skin against his own stuffed Alec’s ears with cotton. 

“Breathe, Alexander,” Magnus said. “It’s a question. Think on it.” With a wink and flare of his hand, Magnus strolled away in his sinful pants.

“Yo, Alec!” Jace called from across the band room.

Alec jolted, searching for his brother. The blond was standing next to Lydia with a grin on his face. Overly cautious, Alec approached the pair. Lydia was Head Field Commander and one of Alec’s closest friends. 

“What’s up?” Alec asked, raising a brow. 

Lydia and Jace shared a look, grinning.

Oh no.

“What did Magnus want?” Lydia retorted.

Alec turned red in a flash. 

“Ha!” Jace shouted. “Pay up.” He held his hand out to Lydia expectantly. 

Lydia crossed her arms, jutting her chin into the air. “He has to admit it for you to get anything.”

Jace looked outraged. “What! You saw his face. That red is known as lover’s crimson, is it not? The color speaks for itself.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’ve been spending too much time with Clary.”

“I’m not—” Alec started, flustered. “I don’t—You—I—” Alec dropped his head with a sigh. “I’m gonna go somewhere else.”

Somewhere else was the parking lot where goose poop awaited him. Sitting in a hot pink lawn chair, a lemonade in her hand, Camille watched over the proceedings, offering snide remarks of encouragement to the boys with shovels. 

She was the Guard Captain, and as such, she never had to lift a finger if it wasn’t to fix her own makeup—and maybe the hair of one of her disciples. 

Camille spotted Alec, eyeing him over the rim of her designer sunglasses. “Lightwood,” she drawled. “I don’t see a shovel.”

Alec scoffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t see a respectable member of society.”

Camille pursed her lips. “Clarinets are wimpy instruments.”

“You’re in a marching band and you don’t even play any instruments. What’s the point?”

“Just because I’m a member of the marching band doesn’t mean I’m actually one of you nerds,” she snipped. 

“And thank the Angel for that,” Alec grumbled, taking a shovel from Underhill. The FC patted him on the back with muttered thanks then headed towards the Performing Arts Center, where the band room was located. 

Unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus Bane lingered on the stairs behind him, listening to every sassy comment with a growing grin on his face. _This one,_ he thought, _was going to be mine._


	2. Agree to Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

The weekend passed in a blur, Alec hunched over his music so he could help his section with the particularly nasty bits. Jace and Izzy were barely home, out with their significant others and probably several intoxicated friends. Alec had been more than happy to lose himself in the music.

Max, Alec’s twelve year old brother, had bemoaned the fact that his siblings would be busy for days on end. Unlike the rest of them, Max had no interest in music or performing of any kind. Instead, he spent his days with a nose in a book or up in his siblings’ business. 

Monday arrived and dread coiled in his stomach—He’d see Magnus again today. 

“Get up!” Alec called, slamming a palm against Jace’s door. An irritated groan followed and Alec moved to Izzy’s room, pleased to see the light on under her door. 

“I don’t see why we have to be there so early,” Izzy said as Alec pushed into her room. She was sitting in front of her vanity, adding some last touches of makeup. Unlike the rest of the band, the Color Guard has been working on their routine basically since the end of the last school year. At this point, they had the majority of the show down pat. 

“Because I’m driving,” Alec said, his lips twitching slightly. “Luke may need some help before the hoard arrives.”

“You’re such a kiss-ass,” Izzy replied fondly. 

* * *

A fifteen minute drive was all it took for the Lightwoods to reach the Performing Arts Center. Izzy disappeared almost instantly into the equipment room where her flags were. Jace and Alec, on the other hand, slipped into the side locker room to grab their instruments from the little cages lining the walls. 

The first ones to arrive, they settled in the front row of the semicircle of chairs. They didn’t bother with getting out their music. Instead, they stared each other dead in the eyes and played runs from their previous shows, little snippets they remember from the carnival. In a battle between a clarinet and a trumpet, the trumpet was sure to win. By the end of their little duel, Jace was puffing and red in the face. 

Luke strolled into the room with a grin. “Well done, boys.”

“Hey, Luke,” Jace greeted, straightening in his seat. Jace watched his director with a mix of awe and fear. Not only was he an amazingly talented trumpet player, he was also Clary’s stepfather. A fact he wouldn’t let Jace forget. 

“Alec, would you mind running down to the copy room? I printed out some extra sheets of music,” Luke asked.

Alec placed his clarinet on the seat of his chair with a nod. For some reason, it felt nice being asked to do it rather than Jace. It wasn’t often that he was a first choice. 

* * *

The first portion of music rehearsals was always full band. It being the first day, it was mostly policy stuff and expectations, as well as an intro of how the rehearsals would be run. As a longtime veteran of the band program, Alec tuned Luke out, his eyes scanning the curved rows of chairs. 

Unsurprisingly, Alec’s eyes snagged on Magnus standing in the back with the rest of the drumline. His hair was streaked with blue today, his make-up darker than before. He wore sleek fitted jeans and a loose floral blouse that brightened his eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Magnus to catch him looking. 

Alec’s eyes widened with embarrassment but he couldn’t look away as Magnus sucked in his cheeks like a fish. His groomed eyebrows then did a little dance, one wiggling and the other going up and down. It was as ridiculous as it was charming. 

Alec had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Jace elbowed him in the side with a quiet chuckle. 

Alec tore his eyes away to swat at his brother. He was never going to hear the end of it. 

Full band was dismissed fifteen minutes later, each section breaking off to go to their own area to practice, each with their own visiting instructor as well. The Clarinets were situated in the middle cafeteria in a small arc with two rows of five. Their instructor was sitting in a stool in front of them. 

She gestured for Helen to start speaking. 

“We usually start the first sectional with introductions and advice. Alec and I made little cheat sheets for the things you should bring to rehearsals, outside practices, games, competitions, and anything else we thought necessary. Our phone numbers are included as well so feel free to text us if you need anything. I’ll also be passing around an attendance list so you can write down your preferred name and phone numbers—We’re going to make a group chat.”

Helen walked around, passing out the papers. There were only three freshmen so all of this was really just for them. 

“I’m Alec,” he said, “and I’ve been playing the clarinet since I was ten. I’m a senior and this is my first year as a section leader. I have two other siblings in the marching band and want to study music therapy in college.”

They down the rows, offering information and the like. Alec only really paid attention to the freshmen. The three girls sat next to each other, clearly friends already which made Alec’s and Helen’s job even easier. 

Christina, Diana, and Emma. Emma was a short blonde with brown eyes and an easy smile. Alec could tell that he picked the right person to be his line child. 

Once the awkward part was out of the way, everyone opened their folders and finally hit the music. It was clunky and rushed in some spots, slow and poorly articulated in others but it was only the first day and Alec could slowly hear the improvements as time went on. 

The entire band took a lunch break at eleven, the students crowding into the PAC lobby where snack tables were set up. Too wound up to be patient enough for the winding lines, Alec slouched onto one of the wooden benches, slipping his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through Twitter until someone sat beside him.

“How’s it going?” Jace asked, handing him a granola bar. 

Alec shrugged a shoulder. “We’ve only made it through the first movement and some stand tunes so far but it’s coming along. You?”

“The Trumpets are menaces,” he said with a scowl. “Luke told me I have to memorize all their names.”

Alec raised a brow. “Haven’t you done that already, you’ve known them for years?”

Jace snorted. “I don’t pay attention to the underclassmen. Plus, we have twelve freshies. They’re either incredibly loud or incredibly quiet.” Jace looked bewildered, as if their very existence was a mystery to him. 

Before either of them could say anything else, Izzy skipped over, dragging Simon behind her. 

“You’re never going to believe this!” she said, sitting on the ground at their feet. Simon followed her without any grace at all. His long limbs looked clumsy as he pulled his knees to his chest. They continued to hold hands and it was kind of sweet. 

“Raphael Santiago, the super hot Guard Captain from last year, the one that graduated, he came back to help us out,” Izzy said. Alec could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her.

“The one that looks like a vampire,” Simon said seriously. “I thought he was going to turn to ash in the sun.”

The Lightwoods gave him an odd look. The fact that he didn’t even care that his  _ girlfriend _ was gushing over some other guy said a lot about his personality. 

Jace muttered under his breath and stood, wandering off to no doubt find his enthusiastic, if annoying, red-headed girlfriend. She was a Flute, one of the ones that fainted every year during basics training outside. 

“You should see him, Alec,” Izzy said, a dreamy note in her voice. “Totally toned, defined abs. He’s gorgeous.”

Simon gave several fast nods. “You should see his eyebrows. And those cheekbones, like a Greek statue or something.” 

Alec shot Simon a curious look. “You have a thing for Greek statues?”

Simon grinned. “Don’t you?”

Izzy giggled, pressing her face against Simon’s shoulder. “Don’t be ridiculous. Come on, I want some snacks.” She stood and pulled Simon to his feet. 

Alec was left alone to people-watch and eat. He studied the clusters with distant fascination, watching as friends chattered and couples snuggled. Helen was leaning against the wall, her girlfriend Aline tucked under her arm as they talked. There was some kind of rule, it seemed, within the band. Inter-section dating was practically forbidden. Section-cest, as Jace liked to call it. It always caused unnecessary drama after the inevitable breakup.

And it was  _ always _ inevitable. No two people could spend so much time together in sweltering heat without falling into arguments. Resentment was easy to find through frustration.

It wasn’t something Alec had ever had to deal with before and he wasn’t planning on starting something new his senior year. It seemed like a waste. Why start something knowing you were going to end it? Besides, Alec didn’t have the energy to pretend to be invested in a relationship. He never really felt attracted to anyone anyway. 

Cat plopped down in the seat next to him, undoing a Pop Tart wrapper. “You can’t avoid him, you know?”

Alec raised a brow. “Who?”

“Magnus. He’s determined and he rarely stops when someone tells him to,” she said. There was an uncomfortable twist in Alec’s stomach. He barely knew Cat, only really being introduced during leadership camp. 

“I wasn’t avoiding him,” Alec said honestly. 

Cat chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. “Good. Because that wasn’t going to stop him anyway.” And then she was gone.

Alec kneaded at his forehead, a slight tension headache beginning. He checked the time on his phone and sighed, starting to make his way back to the rehearsal area. 

Another hour of sectionals passed, and then an hour of full band. The music was slowly starting to come together and it never failed to send Alec’s heart racing. Before full band was dismissed, Ragnor, Luke, and some of the other leaders passed out little envelopes. 

“Check off what kind of ice cream you want and return the envelope with your name and three dollars. We’ll be having Dairy Queen at break on Thursday,” Luke said. Chatter filled the room until everyone was told to go home. 

Alec’s good feeling slowly faded as he slid his clarinet case into his music locker, placing his binder inside as well. 

“Alexander!” Magnus said happily by the door. “You still haven’t answered my question,” he said, peering up at Alec through his eyelashes. 

“Oh—Uh.” Alec flicked his gaze around the empty locker room. “I’m not,” he lowered his voice to a whisper anyway, “gay.”

Magnus’s surprised laughter tinted Alec’s cheeks red. He placed a hand on the taller boy’s arm with a smile. “We’ll have to agree to disagree on that one.”

Alec’s lips parted, unsure how to respond. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Magnus said with a grin and a wink. Alec stared after him. 

_ What the hell?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if you don't understand some of the band lingo, just ask and I try to fill you in :)


	3. Cheeseburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't know how to flirt and Magnus has zero chill.

Magnus did indeed see Alec the next day, looking delicious in ripped black jeans and a rumpled  _ dark grey _ short-sleeved shirt. The boy was a wonder, all small smiles and down-cast eyes. He was beautiful, to say the least. And oddly… repressed. Everyone knew Alec was gay except Alec, it seemed. 

It was almost charming.

Or it would’ve been if it wasn’t so damn frustrating. 

Over the years, Magnus had kept a careful eye on the taller boy, watching the Clarinet slowly make friends and branch out, even if it was just the smallest bit. Even when Magnus was still dating Camille, he had been trapped by Alexander’s soft demeanor. Magnus had allowed his heart to stitch itself back together during the summer, but he was ready now, he thought, to put himself back out there. 

Deep inside of himself, he knew Alec would never hurt him the way she did. 

He stared at the hazel-eyed boy until he caught his eye. Magnus scrunched up his face, puffed out his cheeks, and all together made a fool out of himself. He could feel Cat’s disapproving gaze on his back but it didn’t matter, not when he saw Alec try to bury a laugh. 

Magnus snapped to attention when Luke rattled off a measure number and he scoured his music for it. The rhythmic rattle of his snare calmed something in his heart and a small grin lifted the corner of his lips as the music filled his soul. 

* * *

Cat elbowed him in the side as they moved into a side room for sectionals. Technically, Cat should have been practicing with the Pit, but today she was filling in for the instructor who called in sick. Magnus would have been more than capable to lead the rehearsal and if anyone other than Cat had taken his spot to instruct, he would’ve been angry about it. 

Raj snickered behind him and Magnus rolled his eyes, peering over his shoulder.

“Is something funny, Raj?” he drawled.

Raj twirled a drumstick with a smirk. “We’ve seen you making eyes at that Clarinet nerd. We’re just wondering where your loyalties lie.”

Magnus scoffed. “This is marching band, not the military. I can be friends with whoever I please.”

“Friends, sure,” Raj agreed. “Boyfriends, well, that’s another matter. We can’t have the Head Snare be distracted throughout the season. We have to do outstanding because it’s our last year.”

Magnus gestured wildly. “Don’t worry, Raj. I know how to handle my distractions. You, on the other hand… How’s Camille?”

Raj flushed with rage and Cat clapped before he could spit a reply. She clapped out one of the harder rhythms with a pointed look at Raj, demanding that he mimic her. 

Magnus remained stiff throughout the rest of the sectional.

When break arrived, it was a relief. 

“You should come with me,” Cat said, lingering behind as the others left. 

Magnus raised a brow. “Come with you where?”

Cat huffed. “I was going to say hi to the Lightwoods.”

Magnus eyed her warily. “Not trying to warn him off, are you?”

“Of course not,” she replied. “Just vetting him.”

“Catarina, darling, I am more than capable of—”

“I know,” she said smoothly. “But after Camille… I just don’t want to see you that hurt again. And Alec, well, he’s not—”

“I’ll admit, he’s not the most outgoing—”

“Or confident. You  _ never _ go for the ones with low self-esteem.”

“He doesn’t have low self-esteem,” Magnus said, bewildered. Cat just gave him a  _ sure-he-doesn’t _ look. Magnus frowned at the moment. “I don’t think he’s ready to talk to me so publicly yet.”

“Red flag,” Cat warned.

“He’s just shy,” Magnus argued. 

Cat shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m going to get some food. See you in twenty.”

Magnus followed her out anyway before crossing the hallway and slipping into the directors’ office. 

Ragnor sat behind his desk, feet kicked up and a coffee in hand. Soft classical music poured from his computer. Luke ruffled through some papers, the skin above his lips slightly red from playing his trumpet. 

“Mornin’ Magnus,” Luke greeted. Ragnor didn’t offer him so much as a glance. 

Magnus collapsed into an open chair, snatching a bagged sandwich off of Ragnor’s desk. “Hello, Luke,” he said wistfully.

Ragnor finally glanced at him. “That was an awfully melodramatic greeting.”

Luke frowned at Magnus, his dark eyes narrowed. “What’s up, kid?”

Luke has been Magnus’s rock for three years now. Magnus was new in town his freshmen year but he gained friends soon enough. It was his sophomore year that one of them finally noticed the bruises he tried so hard to find. Cat, actually, was the first to ask him about it, the first to encourage him to talk to someone about what was happening at home.

The only person Magnus trusted enough to divulge his darkest secret was Luke. Little did he know that Luke had studied law before switching to a music major. Luke helped construct his case, helped him afford an attorney. It wasn’t a child-abuse case. Oh no, Asmodeus Bane would have slipped out of that one too easily. 

Instead, Magnus petitioned the State for emancipation with conditions. Only Luke’s support led him to where he was today. When he was sixteen, his father gave up parental rights but was court-ordered to allow Magnus access to his inheritance early. His mother had set aside money from every paycheck just for him, in case he ever needed it. Now, he lived out from under his father’s thumb in his own apartment. 

That didn’t mean Magnus was completely independent. He still relied on Luke for advice, encouragement, and occasionally a sunday dinner. Despite their relationship, him and Clary, Luke’s stepdaughter, have never really clicked. He regretted that now since Clary was dating a Lightwood who could bring around a different Lightwood. Shame really. 

“Magnus?” Luke prompted.

He jerked out of his thoughts. “Oh, right. Just a little boy drama is all.”

Ragnor chuckled at that. “He means he’s been pining after that Lightwood boy for years and finally made a move only to be rejected.”

“I resent that,” Magnus grumbled, taking an aggressive bite of his sandwich. “I have  _ not _ been rejected.”

“Not yet,” Ragnor snarked. 

“Hush,” Luke said with a grin. “Alec is a nice young man, you could do far worse.”

Magnus’s intrigue rose. “Oh? Do you know him well?”

Luke laughed. “You could say that. I’ve been teaching that kid since middle school. I’m just glad he grew into his limbs.”

Ragnor swallowed a laugh.

Magnus wasn’t impressed. 

“I bet he’ll go out with you by the end of band camp,” Luke said.

“I’m putting my money on the first football game,” Ragnor retorted.

“You’re on,” Luke said, offering his hand for a firm shake.

“Betting on my love life right in front of me,” Magnus said with feigned offense. “You should be ashamed.”

“Eat your sandwich,” Ragnor advised.

Magnus glared at the grump as he attacked his sandwich once more. 

* * *

The second half of sectionals passed in a blur, as did full band. They went through the band stand tunes and Magnus was bored out of his mind. The same four pieces every year, nothing fun, nothing exciting. 

Not until they started running through the cheers. The poor freshmen looked scared out of their minds for the “Do It” cheer when they needed to stand up and scream their heads off. Magnus participated in all of the nonsense because  _ of course he did. _ But what startled him the most was that Alec was all in too.

For once, the shy exterior was cast aside, leaving a shining ball of joy for all to see. Alec’s smile was breathtaking, a blinding light that stretched across his face. The words of one of the cheers fell short of Magnus’s lips as he was spellbound by the Clarinet. 

Distantly, he heard Raj make a snide comment and a grunt of pain as Cat stomped on his foot. 

When Luke dismissed them, Magnus couldn’t help himself from trailing Alec into the locker room.

If asked, he would firmly say that he was  _ not _ a stalker. Merely an enthusiastic fan. 

“We must stop meeting like this, darling,” Magnus drawled, leaning up against the wall of lockers. He curled his fingers through bars, his rings  _ clinking _ softly. A deep flush entered Alec’s cheeks, stopping at the tips of his ears.

Adorable.

“You—You followed me in here… twice,” Alec said softly. 

“Did I? I didn’t notice,” Magnus said, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Alec chuckled and Magnus’s heart fluttered at the soft sound. 

“You know,” Magnus started slowly, “if you give me your phone number, we could arrange a meeting for once.”

An adorably confused frown slipped onto Alec’s pretty face. “Is this about the date again?”

Magnus fiddled with the snake cuff on his ear. “It can be if you want it to be.”

The frown stayed the same. “Uh—I don’t—”

“Alec!” Jace called, bursting into the locker room. Surprised flickered across his face then morphed into a smirk. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Sure you didn’t, blonde,” Magnus drawled, displeased with this turn of events.

“Anyway,” Jace said after a moment of hesitation, turning back to his brother. “I’m heading out with Clary and Izzy is going with Simon, so car’s all yours. Oh, and Max wants you to bring him a cheeseburger.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t he just text me that then?”

Jace scratched at the back of his neck. “Well, I told him _I_ would bring him one but… I have a girlfriend in need of attention so…”

“Whatever,” Alec grumbled.

“Do you need something, Magnus?” Jace asked slyly.

“You’re brother’s phone number,” Magnus replied, slightly behind the subject change.

Jace’s grin grew as he reached into one of the lockers, withdrawing a purple pen. He gripped Magnus’s hand tightly and wrote in block numbers. 

Jace threw a wink at Alec. “Thank me later, bro.”

And then he was gone.

Magnus shifted his attention back to the taller boy who looked stunned. Guilt slowly slipped up his spine. “I won’t use it if you don’t want me to, Alexander,” he offered tentatively. 

Alec looked torn, his emotions flashing across his face too fast for Magnus to read. “I—Keep it,” he said, shoving a hand into his pocket. “You might—You might need help with some, uh, rhythms or something.” He flushed and Magnus couldn’t stop grinning.

“Music, of course, darling. I couldn’t live without some music in my bones,” Magnus said, meeting beautiful hazel eyes. “And maybe I’ll use it to talk to an incredibly cute boy just because I want to.”

Alec bit his lower lip as his face went red as a tomato.

Magnus trailed his fingertips along Alec’s arm. “I would say call me, but well, you know.” 

Magnus flitted out of the room with a cool swagger only to fumble his phone out of his pocket as quickly as possible to punch in Alec’s number. 

<To Alexander>

_ Maybe next time we can go get that cheeseburger together  _

Magnus slapped a hand against his forehead in shame. “ _ Cheeseburgers, _ ” he cursed. 

<From Alexander>

_ meet me during break tmrw _

If Magnus released a high-pitched squeal, no one would ever know. Except Luke, of course, who gave him an amused look from across the band room. 

Magnus’s cheeks warmed as he headed towards the door, jumping to click his heels together with glee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off of comments so hit me up :)


	4. Dragons Eat Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually hold a real conversation... kind of.

“Alec?” Izzy called, peering into his bedroom. “We’re going to be late—Oh my.”

Alec spun around, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Shirts of varying shades of grey and black were thrown across his bed. “What do I do?”

Izzy didn’t bother to hide her amusement. “What’s going on in here, big brother?”

“I have nothing to wear,” he said, flapping a hand at the shirts. 

Izzy grinned. “Dressing for someone special, are you?”

“I invited Magnus to hang out during break,” Alec muttered, his face turning red. 

Izzy squealed and threw herself into her brother’s arms. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Iz, stop.”

She pulled away and sped into Alec’s closet, somewhere he hadn’t looked for suitable clothing options. She returned with a jean button down.

“That’s too fancy,” Alec protested as the item was thrusted towards him.

“No, it’s not. It’s  _ color. _ ”

Alec hesitated only a moment before pulling it on. 

* * *

Alec fidgeted with his clarinet, clicking the keys. Today, they had to sit with their section for morning full band. Jace, being as annoying as ever, kept giving him strange looks, winking whenever he caught Alec after Alec glanced towards the back of the room. 

Helen frowned at him from his right, leaning close. “Hey, are you okay?”

Alec tugged at the color of his shirt. “Fine, why?”

Helen raised a brow, eyeing his not-black shirt. “No reason.” A smirk grew across her face and Alec slumped. 

Magnus, however, was eyeing him with appreciation from across the room in a way that sent fire into Alec’s pale cheeks. He was embarrassed and flattered all at the same time. Sectionals passed in an anxious haze and Alec couldn’t stop tapping his foot off-beat. Helen, though amused, was starting to get irritated. At one point, she ended up elbowing him in the ribs with a hiss. 

Dispute that, they walked slowly to the lobby together once break was called. Helen gave him a sweet smile and a short, “Go get ‘em, tiger,” before heading for her girlfriend. 

Unsure what to do, Alec just sat on his bench and scrolled through his phone. A text came through.

<From Magnus>

_ Give me two minutes _

A small grin spread across Alec’s face, his anxiety quieting for a moment before skyrocketing because  _ Holy shit, Magnus was coming. _

A little over five minutes later, Magnus weaved his way through the crowd, snacks piled high in his hands. Alec’s lips parted as he took in Magnus’s appearance. His hair seemed more put-together than usual, his loose-fitting shirt glittered with flamingos, of all things. His tight pants left nothing to the imagination and Alec had to jerk his head up to tear his eyes away. 

Magnus grinned and gracefully sat beside him, dumping his treats in the small space between them. Magnus twisted, one leg folded on the bench, the other settled against the floor. He draped his arm along the back of the bench and Alec’s eyes lingered on the toned muscle of his forearm. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got a little bit of everything,” Magnus said, eyeing the pile. He snatched up a small container of Pringles and peeled open the top. 

“You didn’t have to,” Alec said, blushing widely. 

Magnus simply raised a brow until Alec swiped a chocolate-nut protein bar. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“How are you doing today, Alexander?” Magnus asked congenially. “That shirt looks fantastic on you.”

Alec bit his lip and looked away, an uncomfortable feeling constricting his chest. “Fine. The music is quiet… musical,” he said with a wince.

Magnus chuckled. “Indeed it is.” Alec could feel sharp brown eyes boring into him and somehow, he didn’t really mind. “Let’s play a game,” he said suddenly. 

Alec’s eyes locked with the older boy’s. “What kind of game?”

“Question for a question. But the fun way,” Magnus said, pulling a face.

Alec stayed silent, licking his lips.

Magnus didn’t seem perturbed. “Alright. I’ll go first. Dragons or unicorns?”

A startled laugh burst from Alec’s throat before he could stop it. His ears turned red but Magnus’s smile just grew as he waited expectantly. 

“Um—Dragons,” Alec said with a lopsided grin. 

Magnus sighed dramatically. “Of course, the manly option.”

Alec’s eyes widened, his smile never slipping. “What? No! Do you know how many S’mores you could make with a little dragon following you around? So many.”

Magnus looked delighted and something fluttered in Alec’s stomach. “You’d want a dragon for S’mores? Who would’ve thought Alexander Lightwood has such a sweet tooth?”

Alec shrugged a shoulder. “We don’t have a lot of sweets at home. Izzy always manages to hide chocolate somewhere though.” Speaking of the devil, Izzy dragged Simon a little bit closer to their bench, Cat trailing behind them. Izzy sent him a wink. Alec raised his voice slightly when he said, “And besides, a dragon would do wonders for keeping nosy siblings at bay.” He gave Izzy a pointed look.

Magnus gave Izzy a fluttery wave. “Ah, Isabelle Lightwood. I’ve heard some stories about her.” He didn’t say that as a compliment.

Alec gave him a sharp look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alec could see Magnus running through his comment in his head, his lips parting in understanding. “No, no, no. Nothing bad. Well, nothing  _ honest. _ Camille would go on tangents about how the Lightwoods have bad attitudes and that Isabelle’s was the worst. Don’t worry, I never took her seriously.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Camille’s a bitch.”

Magnus gave a low chuckle. “Tell me about it.” 

They shared a looked of comradery and the tension dissipated.

Magnus smirked. “I do believe it’s your turn to ask a question, darling.”

Alec flushed, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. “Uh, well.” He didn’t have anything to ask, despite all the questions he had. None of them were  _ fun _ questions. “What do you want to study in college? If you want to go to college, I mean,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

Magnus settled back slightly, popping a Pringle in his mouth. Little crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth and Alec was captivated as Magnus licked them away. “Well, I’m torn between either Feminist and Gender studies, or Psychology for social work.”

“That’s amazing, Magnus,” Alec said before he could stop himself.

A little bit of color filled Magnus’s light brown cheeks. He fiddled with the glittery cuff on his ear. “That’s sweet of you to say, Alexander. But, well—” he flitted his hand like it wasn’t important. 

“Seriously, Magnus, it’s a great dream to have,” Alec said softly. 

Magnus cleared his throat. “What about you?”

Alec dipped his head. “Music therapy. It’s not nearly as impressive.”

Magnus’s grin was contagious. “That’s wonderful.”

Silence settled around them once more, but it was surprisingly comfortable. 

Helen walked past, her hand firmly in Aline’s. Helen gave Alec a smile. “Come on, lovebirds. You don’t want to be late for sectionals.”

Alec turned red and Magnus shot him an apologetic look. “I didn’t mean to keep you,” Magnus said.

Alec shrugged a shoulder, eyeing the pile of snacks. “What are you going to do with those?”

Magnus’s grin returned. “I have an idea.”

Most of the students were filling out, though some lingered. Magnus gracefully stood on the bench. “Yo, blondie!” he yelled.

Jace, standing on the opposite side of the lobby, jerked to attention. Magnus gestured to the pile and Jace gave two thumbs up, jogging over. “Your donation to the Jace charity is appreciated,” Jace said with a smarmy look. 

Alec smiled up at Magnus who sent him a wink. 

“I’ll text you later,” Magnus promised, hopping off of the bench and strolling away.

“Yeah,” Alec said softly. 

He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face all throughout sectionals which made it  _ very _ difficult to play his clarinet well. By full band, however, his excitement had dwindled. Once again, his anxiety jolted. He mulled their conversation over in his head, worried he had said something wrong or sounded stupid. He kept his head ducked for the rest of rehearsal, too nervous to risk catching Magnus’s eye. 

Afterwards, in the band locker room, Alec slowly put away his instrument, waiting for Magnus to show up and talk to him. He was disappointed to leave the locker room alone.

He collected his siblings and only bothered to check his phone when they got home. 

<From Magnus>

_ My plans to corner you in the locker room were interrupted by Luke. Unsurprisingly, he was well aware of our talk during break and needed to threaten me. The gall of that man! Don’t worry, darling. I haven’t forgotten about you.  _

Alec couldn’t keep the small smile off his face as he wandered into the kitchen. 

<To Magnus>

_ he did? whatd he say? _

Alec placed his phone face-up on the counter and set about making sandwiches for the Lightwood Clan, knowing full well that Max would be stomping down the stairs any minute to demand Alec’s (or Jace’s) attention. 

<From Magnus>

_ Oh this and that. About how Alec Lightwood is an angel and I mustn’t ruin him with my bad boy image. We in the drumline have a reputation to uphold, you know. _

Alec laughed outright and shook his head, attempting to squash the fluttering in his stomach. “Bad boy? More likely glittery boy,” he mumbled under his breath. 

<To Magnus>

_ Ive heard something about that. wild parties and pot brownies. Jace is a fan. Clarinets are just geeks really _

<From Magnus>   
_ It’s not nearly as interesting as you’d think.  _

_ I happen to think one Clarinet in particular is awful adorable. _

<To Magnus>

_ I wonder who that is _

<From Magnus>

_ He’s quite tall, broody. You might know him. _

<To Magnus>

_ That does sound familiar _

Alec placed his phone down right as Max bounded into the kitchen. Alec finish one of the sandwiches and plopped it onto a plate, sliding towards Max. The younger boy hopped up onto a stool at the island and began to inhale his food. 

“How was rehearsal?” Max asked blandly.

Alec shrugged. “Same as it always is. Loud. Jace being annoying.”

“Hey!” Jace yelled from the living room. 

“What happened with the Snare?” Max asked innocently.

Alec narrowed his eyes. “How do you know about that?”

Max pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Alec the chat with Izzy. Izzy, it appeared, had kept their little brother updated throughout the whole ordeal. Embarrassment colored Alec’s cheeks red. 

“Don’t you have better things to do than obsess over my love life?” Alec grumbled, finishing the rest of the sandwiches. “Jace! Food!”

Jace came speeding into the kitchen and settled next to Max. 

“Nope,” Max said with a grin, popping the ‘p’. He pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes drifting. “Why is someone sending you a picture of a dragon?”

Jace snatched Alec’s phone before he could even move. That bastard typed in Alec’s password (a password he shouldn’t even know) and scrolled through his texts. 

“Is this what you call flirting?” Jace asked with a snort.

Alec grappled with Jace until retrieving his phone. “Shut up.”

<From Magnus>

<To Magnus>

_ I could use one of those about now _

<From Magnus>

_ S’mores or siblings _

<To Magnus>

_ Siblings _

<From Magnus>

_ Best of luck, darling.  _

“When are you going to go on a date with him?” Max asked.

“I’m not,” Alec admitted with a sigh.

Jace perked up at that. “He already asked you though, didn’t he?”

Alec eyed him warily. “Is this about that bet you have with Lydia?”

Jace scoffed. “What? Of course not!” 

Alec didn’t believe him. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“Izzy sent me pictures. He’s too stylish for Alec anyway,” Max said with a smirk. Jace and the little monster high-fived. 

Alec trained his focus onto Max. “You can’t tell Mom and Dad about this, you know that right? They can’t know that…” Alec trailed off.

“That you’re flirting with a boy?” Jace supplied.

Max nodded rapidly. “I won’t say anything. Besides,” he grumbled, “they’re never home to notice.” As divorce lawyers, Robert and Maryse Lightwood had enough bickering on their plates, enough drama too, which kept them at the office long into the evenings. Alec, Jace, and Izzy were used to it, used to being on their own, sticking together because their parents weren’t around.

Max, without musical inclinations, was already set apart from his older siblings. Alec’s heart ached, knowing that Max must have been lonely for often then he wasn’t.

On impulse, Alec reached over and ruffled Max’s light hair. “Come on, kid. Let’s go play Mario Kart or whatever.”

Max all but sprinted into the living room, Jace and Alec sharing a knowing look before following after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to suggestions.... band is flipping weird so basically anything works lol


	5. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dairy Queen arrived and they play question for a question

The first day of outdoor rehearsal brought renewed energy to the entire band. For one, they weren’t going to make any music which was a nice break from the grueling last few days. Alec pulled the car into the PAC parking lot, the one not blocked off for the marching band, and followed his siblings out.

He grabbed his binder, coordinate sheets, and a fanny pack filled with chalk. He also picked up a water bottle and a can of sunscreen.

Izzy split off towards her Guard friends. Jace followed Alec to the Clarinet tree. A small strip of green separated the main parking lot from the blocked off one, the grass usually damp this early in the morning. Alec didn’t know when it happened, but at some point, each section claimed their own tree to keep their things by.

Jace snatched the sunscreen without a word, spraying himself and then Alec. 

“You’re wearing black,” Jace said dryly. The air was already humid and the sun would be burning fiercely in less than an hour. “You’re going to melt.”

Alec just shrugged. “I’m wearing shorts.” Cargo shorts. Alec hated them because there was too much pale leg on display. However, he also knew the heat would get to him if he wore his usual jeans. 

Band students began forming clusters in the lot and the directors went around with papers, handing one to each person. Alec accepted his and scanned the arrangement, each section pushed into the block. He walked to the left forty-five and made his way to the second to last dot on the chart.

Dots and yard lines were used for reference when marking their spots and working through the drills and such. Four perfect roll steps would get you from one dot to another in straight lines. Today, they’d be using them for attendance, warm-ups, and simple marching. Basics were dreadful and boring, but they were also necessary. 

By some act of God, The Clarinets were directly behind the drumline, Magnus standing on the fifty yard line.

Which meant that when the band ran through their stretching routine, one that included a _lot_ of bending over, Alec had a wonderful view. 

Something strange was happening to his insides. He got flustered often, that wasn’t new. But this _fluttering_ nonsense? That was odd. He didn’t know what to make of it. It was uncomfortable really, and he just wanted it to go away. 

Helen, who stood to his right, kept giving him meaningful looks that he blatantly ignored. 

* * *

After full band basics, the sections broke off and made their own little boxes, running through the exact same drills that they just did. Only this time, the section leaders clapped out the beat, called commands, and corrected posture. 

“One, two, three, four—Chins up, guys!” Alec called, watching several Clarinets tilt their heads upwards. He kept a careful eye on the freshman, everyone else just being lazy if they weren’t doing it correctly. Christina was a little wobbly, her shoulders slumping slightly as she tried to keep her head from bobbing. Diana was a little better but her elbows were pressed into her sides. 

Emma, surprisingly enough, moved like a dancer, graceful and straight-backed.

“Elbows out!” Helen encouraged, walking through the lines. 

Loud, aggressive shouts broke Alec’s focus and his gaze drifted across the practice lot. The drumline, their harnesses and drums resting on the sideline, were on the ground doing push-ups. Alec winced in sympathy, more than familiar with the bit of little pieces of concrete digging into his palms. 

They screamed out the numbers as they dipped. 

Magnus in his muscle tank-top and tight shorts had his head turned towards the Clarinets. His biceps bulged, the firm muscles of his legs tightening.

He was doing the push-ups one-handed.

Alec felt faint all of a sudden, his head rushing and tongue going dry. He swore he could hear Magnus’s laughter as he jerked, clapping out the beat once more.

Helen didn’t look impressed but she didn’t say anything, continuing to call commands. Fifteen minutes later, when the sections condensed into full band once more, the Clarinets suffered their first casualty. 

Alec saw a flash off movement in the corner of his eye and moved without thinking, lunging diagonally. He slid his arms around Emma, catching her as she collapsed. Christina managed to grab her instrument before it hit the ground, Helen coming over to make sure Emma was okay. Helen took Alec’s clarinet when he pushed it towards her. 

Alec dipped and scooped Emma fully into his arms, carrying her bridal-style out of the block and towards the sideline. 

Ragnor took Luke’s place in calling commands, allowing Luke to climb down the platform. He grabbed the medkit on the way and Alec sat in the grass, shifting Emma so that her head rested in her lap. 

Alec tapped the young blonde’s cheek lightly. “Emma?”

Her eyes fluttered open, her usually golden skin pale. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Luke said, crouching. He unzipped the medkit and pulled out a cold blue Gatorade and some crackers. “You’re lucky Alec caught you. If he hadn’t, we would have had to call an ambulance.”

Emma’s brows pinched. “What? Why?”

Luke gave a smile. “Protocol for potential head injuries. Last year, we called an ambulance for a kid that got whacked by a trombone.” He shrugged a shoulder at the questioning look. “Happens more often than you’d think.”

He unscrewed the cap to the Gatorade and Alec slowly helped Emma sit on her own. She accepted the drink and took a gulp.

“When was the last time you ate?” Alec asked.

Emma took another sip, shifting her eyes away. “Dinner last night.”

“You gotta eat breakfast, kiddo,” Luke said, placing a pack of crackers on her knee. “Need energy to fight the heat.” He gave Alec a look then headed back to Ragnor. 

“Why didn’t you eat breakfast?” Alec asked, watching carefully as she ate the crackers. 

She shrugged. “Eating too early gives me stomach aches.”

Alec dipped his head. “Fair enough.” 

Luke called a water break five minutes later and the Clarinets retreated to the meager shade of their tree. Christina and Helen placed Alec’s and Emma’s instruments in the grass, taking a seat next to them.

“Feeling better?” Christina asked her friend. 

Emma nodded with a mumble Alec couldn’t make out.

Helen leaned over and nudged the boy with her shoulder. “You should’ve seen the look on Magnus’s face as you carried her over. Looks like loverboy loved the hero antics. Keep it up.”

Alec grunted with a shake of his head, taking a sip of water. 

“What?” Helen asked, amused.

“I don’t see why everyone keeps making comments about him,” Alec said. He was being honest. After all, why did everyone think their names should go together? Magnus didn’t even know he existed until leadership camp. 

“Because we think you’d be good together,” Izzy said, wandering over. She had an arm wrapped around Simon’s waist, supporting him.

Alec frowned up at the boy. “What happened to you?”

“Light-headed,” he mumbled.

Alec couldn’t suppress his laughter. Izzy gave him a pointed glare.

“It’s not funny,” she snapped, worry written across her face. 

“You don’t even march!” Alec exclaimed. “You just stand there with sticks!” He hadn’t even been with the basics block. The Pit had moved to a lower lot, working on music since they never really marched anyway. 

“The xylophone is hard, Alec!” Simon said, flustered. “I had to concentrate!”

Alec snorted. “What? So you stopped breathing?”

“Leave him alone,” Izzy said, her free hand propped on her hip. 

Alec rolled his eyes and stood, snatching up his instrument.

* * *

Their snack break was at ten thirty and Dairy Queen Blizzards waited for them in the PAC lobby. Alec grabbed his Oreo Blizzard and slumped onto his (unofficial) bench, popping the lid and taking a bite. The chill swept through him, a balm to his heat exhaustion.

“Hey there, handsome,” a too-familiar voice said. “Mind if I sit?”

Alec gestured with his red spoon and Magnus settled, his own ice cream in hand. 

Magnus raised a brow, pointing his spoon at Alec in accusation. A snake-shaped ring was coiled around his first-finger. “I didn’t realize you were a superhero.”

Alec couldn’t help a small smile at the ridiculousness of the statement. “Someone else would have caught her if I hadn’t,” he said with a shrug.

“Nuh uh,” Magnus protested. “You moved a split second after she started falling. Must have been some kind of spidey sense or something.”

“Knowing when someone is going to faint is extremely useful,” he deadpanned. 

Magnus tilted his head slightly, his kohl-lined eyes narrowing. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

“Does it matter?” he retorted. 

Magnus sighed, taking an enthusiastic bite of his ice cream. He sucked the spoon clean obscenely. “Question for a question?”

Alec smiled down at his dessert. “Sure.”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hummed, completely turning his body towards Alec. “If you could have one superpower, what would it be?”

Alec looked up into the warm brown eyes. “I already have a superpower, apparently.”

Magnus smirked. “Ridiculous hotness doesn’t count, darling.”

Alec almost choked on his own spit as he flushed. “Um, speed reading.”

“Why?”

“That’s a second question,” Alec pointed out with a small grin. “My turn. Marvel or DC?”

Magnus almost looked offended by the question. “How dare you? What is this? Are you questioning my devotion? Marvel will forever be the movies from my childhood. And the actors— _gor-geous._ ” Magnus smiled. “Now, why speed reading?” 

Alec shrugged. “Never have enough time to read the books I want to.”

Magnus nodded. “Understandable. Why’s blondie giving me a look?”

Alec chuckled. “That’s another question out of turn.”

Magnus playfully swatted at Alec’s shoulder, a soft laugh falling from his glossed lips. “Oh hush.”

Alec searched the crowd for his brother, finding the blond scowling at them. “He forgot to turn in his envelope. No ice cream for him, and Clary would never share. He’s probably hoping you donate to his charity again.” 

Magnus snorted indelicately, looking slightly embarrassed after the fact. “Like that’s going to happen.” 

“Why do you keep talking to me?” Alec asked before he could stop himself. 

Magnus’s eyes softened, a small smile on his lips. “Because I find the shy Lightwood fascinating. And wildly attractive. You’re a mystery, Alexander. I hope to figure you out.”

Alec shifted, uncomfortable. “I don’t get it.”

Magnus trailed a finger down Alec’s arm. “You will.” The glittery Head Snare stood and strolled away without a goodbye. Izzy and Simon filled his place a mere minute later.

“How’d that go?” Izzy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Don’t start,” Alec mumbled, slumping. He placed a large glob of ice cream on his tongue.

“You should have seen Raphael today,” Simon said, his brown eyes darting around the lobby. “He’s magic.”

Alec gave Simon a look. “Why were you watching the vampire? You weren’t even in the practice lot.”

“Ah ha!” Simon shouted, launching to his feet. “You admit he looks like a vampire.”

Izzy eyed her boyfriend, an understanding flitting across her face. “You like him, don’t you?”

Simon froze and it was the first time Alec had ever seen him so still. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Izzy reached out and tangled her hand with one of his. “It’s okay. I like him, too.”

Simon’s eyes almost bugged out of his face. “Really?”

Alec cleared his throat pointedly and Izzy gave him a sheepish look. “Sorry, big brother.” She dragged Simon away and Jace sauntered over.

Alec sighed and pressed his half-eaten ice cream into Jace’s chest. His brother’s smirk melted into a wide smile as he dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to turn this fic into a series. This specific fic will be the how they got together and the others in the series will be one-shots. Marching Band season is ridiculously repetitive even if it's really fun. Instead of boring you with the same layout, the one-shots are going to encompass the major steps of marching band and some regular high school stuff. 
> 
> If you have any cutsie ideas (or even angsty ones) let me know. I love hearing about what you guys think is going to happen next. Or even just cute tropes that you want to see me write. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love love love to hear what you think! Feel free to comment suggestions for future chapters!


End file.
